Gallant Prince
by lobalunallena
Summary: Es una traducción, la autora original es Darkkitten666. "Su reloj perdió un tick ... ¿o era un tac? Él no lo sabía. Ella parecía feliz con Boris. Era probablemente más de su edad. Él mismo era mayor, tal vez incluso le doblaba la edad. Apartó la mirada de su feliz cara, tan bella ". GowlandXAlice porque ... Gowland necesita un poco de amor también. Un poco cursi.


Esta traducción no estaría de no ser porque Darkkitten666 me dio el permiso, de modo que todo el merito es de ella yo solo lo he traducido.

Gallant Prince.

"Eres un horrible bailarín" -se quejó Alice mientras Gowland le ofrecía una copa- "Mis pies me están matando".

"¿Estás segura que no son tus zapatos de tacón alto?" -preguntó señalando a los tacones que ella normalmente no usaba, pero eran los únicos que iban con su vestido. Era de color azul claro y bajo en los hombros. Todo lujoso. El vestido la hacía lucir como una princesa.

"No, estoy segura de que era debido a la intensidad de ellos en cada oportunidad que tengo" -dijo ella mientras tomaba el vaso que él le ofrecía-"¿Alcohol?"-preguntó mirándole.

"¿No puedes darme el beneficio?"- le dio una sonrisa de lado- "Y es el mejor vino. La reina solo da lo mejor a sus invitados en el baile".

"Está bien, mis pies me están matando, ¿contento?" Gowland asintió- "Y no puedo beber esto"-dijo pasado la copa de nuevo a él.

"¿Por qué no?" -dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa.

"Obvio, no quiero emborracharme" –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

"Mis planes se ven frustrados" -bromeó- "Voy a llevar esto y conseguir otra cosa entonces" –dijo y se fue. Alice vio como su príncipe se alejó. Bueno, él no era un príncipe, pero él era tan dulce y honorable. Él era el dueño del parque de diversiones. Su atuendo normal era brillante y colorido, pero hoy llevaba un traje blanco con detalles en azul y oro.

"Ice… Alice ¿estás ahí?"

"¿Hmm?" –ella parpadeo. Boris, el gato de Cheshire, estaba de pie frente a ella "Oh, hola Boris" -dijo sonriendo.

"Te ves hermosa" –él sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella se sonrojó- "¿Quieres bailar?"

"Oh, lo siento, pero mis pies me están matando".

"¿El viejo es un mal bailarín? Sé que no es bueno, con música y canto, así que supongo que el baile se ajusta a él" –Boris se rió entre dientes.

"Creí que habíamos acordado que fueron tus zapatos" –dijo una voz detrás de Boris.

"Yo-es-que" –tartamudeó Alice mirando a Gowland. El corazón le latía al ver a su príncipe.

"Bueno, ¡entonces quítate los zapatos y ven a bailar conmigo!" –Boris la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla de nuevo a la pista de baile.

"Ella dijo que se llevó a cabo el baile" –dijo Gowland mientras agarraba su otro brazo para impedírselo.

"Pero yo quiero bailar con ella" –se quejó Boris.

"Yo-Yo estoy segura que no va a doler bailar una pieza con Boris" –susurró ella. Gowland frunció el ceño y la soltó- "¿Podrías sostener mis zapatos?" –le preguntó a Gowland.

"Claro…" –él suspiro y le dirigió una leve sonrisa. Vio como su princesa rió y se alejó con Boris. Su reloj casi pierde un Tic… ¿o era un Tac? Él no lo sabía. Parecía feliz con Boris. Él era más probablemente era más de su edad. Él era mayor, tal vez incluso doblaba su edad. Apartó la mirada de su cara feliz, tan hermosa. Se acordó de toda la diversión que tuvo con ella en el parque. ¿Cómo iba a escucharlo tocar el violín cuando todo el mundo corría? ¿Cómo tocaba el piano para él maravillosamente…?

"Boris…" –susurró. Apretó el puño. Boris siempre se metía en su camino. Él la hacía escabullirse cuando estaba caminando con él por el parque, él la robó cuando tocaba el violín para ella, y él la robó a su alcance aquí en el baile. Boris le dijo su nombre de pila. Boris le llamó viejo.

"¿Gowland?"

"¿Eh?" –miró hacia abajo- "¿La pieza de nuevo?" –le preguntó, Alice asintió.

"¿Es algo malo?" –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh…. yo estaba pensando en la suerte que tener de bailar contigo" –él miró para otro lado.

"Esta noche no eres tú mismo" – susurró ella- "¿No estás feliz de estar aquí conmigo?"

"¿Estás aquí conmigo o estás aquí con Boris?" –él se quejó.

"Vine aquí contigo, no con Boris ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno tu siempre estas con él y de todos modos él es mas de tu edad así que tal vez serias más feliz con él" –murmuró.

"¿Podemos ir a algún lugar privado…?" –preguntó ella. Él asintió y comenzó a caminar. Poco a poco comenzó a ir con él, pero le dolían los pies. La vio luchando para mantenerse de pie. Él la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones abiertas a los huéspedes. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- "Gracias…" –susurró.

"No hay problema, princesa" –murmuró él mientras la coloco sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado- "Entonces ¿Acerca de qué quieres hablar…?"

"Yo… Te amo" –ella gimió. Una lágrima corrió por su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" –su reloj dio un vuelco en ese momento.

"Te dije te amo, Gowland. No Boris, TÚ" –ella se levantó y lo besó en los labios. Ella se apartó para verle la cara- "Tú eres mi príncipe. El único adecuado para una princesa como yo" –ella frunció el ceño mientras otra lágrima cayó por su cara.

"No llores, por favor, no llores. Te amo demasiado." –le susurró. Se inclinó y la besó de nuevo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo, cerrando cualquier espacio entre ellos. Puso una mano en su espalda para sostenerla cerca y la otra enredada en su hermoso pelo para profundizar el beso. Se separaron para respirar. Más lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Alice.

"¿Por qué lloras?" –preguntó, preocupado.

"P- porque estoy tan feliz-z" –ella le sonrió como siempre deseó que lo hiciera.

"Y yo soy el príncipe más feliz en el mundo".

Nota de la traductora:

Estaba todavía sin musa para mis fics, de modo que me puse a traducir. Este one shot es de Darkkitten666. De modo que todo el merito es suyo. Por favor dejen un review para la traductora y la autora.


End file.
